


Gray

by crystymre



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Play (Destiny), Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystymre/pseuds/crystymre
Summary: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Find mehere
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Gray

_Gray: the color of intellect and of compromise, negotiating all the distance between black and white._

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

The campsite Elsie Bray set up had become something of a second home for Terin, its precise location unknown to the hordes of Guardians that flocked to Europa in search of answers. Seclusion offered respite from Vanguard duties, her Commander demanding more and more from her each day. Even with Elsie’s continued presence, Terin knew that she could simply pop in and take a nap if she felt like it. Which was her exact plan once she was done charting out the locations of various dead Exo’s scattered throughout the moon.

Bent over the table in the center of the tent, she marked out where she had found the most recent frame, her back turned to the door. With Elsie standing guard outside and their location unknown, she thought nothing of it. That’s why she jumped when she felt hands run up her sides, warm weight pressing her into the corner edge.

Blinking, she spun, her knife drawn and pressed into the neck of a man that wasn’t supposed to be there. “Easy, Sister,” he smirked, using his height advantage to cage her in. “Those things are sharp.” Inside the airlock of the tent, he had no need of his breathing apparatus, her own armor set aside and forgotten about. 

Terin’s grip on the hilt tightened, pressing the blade firmly against his vein. “Not now, Wu.”

Cerulean eyes glittered with mischief. “Now’s the perfect time. Baby Bray just showed up, took her sister to pick the old man’s brain. Moondust is off arguing with Big Blue. Means were _alone.”_ He drew out the word, his intent clear. 

“I told you we were done.”

“On Earth, maybe.”

A blonde brow raised. “You think that because we’re half a system away that I’ve suddenly forgotten _why_ it’s a bad idea to get mixed up with you?”

“I was hopin’ that maybe the distance would have given you some clarity.” The Drifter chuckled, running a finger down her arm. “Make you miss me some.”

“The only thing I _miss_ is you not being in my comms for every mission I go on,” she snapped, her voice cold.

He leaned in, his breath hot on her ear. “You sure that’s _all_ you miss?” An involuntary shiver ran through Terin, making her nearly lose grip of her throwing knife. “I could… jog your memory. Or maybe make you forget everything, including your own name. Least I can do for the rez-day girl.”

Terin pulled back, her brows set in a deep scowl. “How did—?”

“I know everything about my crew,” he answered. “Your rez-day. Your favorite color. What you taste like…” He smirked, eyes darkening. The skin beneath the sharpened edge turned white from pressure before blooming into the brilliant red of fresh blood. She slashed the knife to the side as his lips crashed against hers, the cut precise in its depth; injuring but not killing.

It was a fine line they both liked to walk, their immortality a blessing and a curse. It was dark and sick, and the _exact_ reason she had ended things with him. They were toxic in the truest sense of the word, neither trusting each other yet so willing to explore the depravity they kept closely guarded. He was rough and demanding. She was impatient and selfish. And somehow, when she was with him, she never felt more alive.

It terrified her.

Her knife clattered to the ground as she reached for him, her gloved hand smearing his blood across his neck and into dark hair. There was no trepidation between them. No need for permission. Not that either of them would have asked for it. His mouth slotted against hers, tasting of longing and desperation with just a touch of whiskey.

“Drinking?” Terin accused as he bit on her lower lip, a deep rumble of a snarl escaping his chest.

His smile reached the creases of his eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. “Want some?”

“Later,” she exhaled, pulling him closer. Heat simmered just beneath her palms, her body’s involuntary reaction to his touch. Channeling it, she pressed against the bleeding, cauterizing the wound. The Drifter snarled as he hissed, rage flashing across his tired features. They’d made use of Solar energy before, Ghosts healing the burns they’d marred each other’s bodies with. They got off on the pain, on the thrill, on the excitement. This time would be no different.

“More,” he demanded in a deep tenor, gloved fingers carding through her pinned locks, yanking at the elastic that kept it free of her face. Brilliantly bright hair cascaded down around her, curled from the tight bun she’d kept it in after her shower. Gripping it, he pulled her to him, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

Sparing him the brief moment of indulgence, she reached for her other knife, cutting the Hive-chitin straps of his pauldrons. They clamored to the floor of the tent, sounding over the howling winds of the storm that had blown in outside. His duster was quick to follow, the heavy leathers pooling around his boots. The room grew dark as snow drifts blocked out the sun refracting off Jupiter, night seemingly falling in an instant.

Taking advantage of the abrupt change, the Drifter moved. Gripping her waist, he easily tossed her onto the table, ripping her legs apart to make his way between them. Grabbing his tunic, she pulled him down onto her, the support beam of the tent holding them both upright. Quickly slipping off his trademark bandana, he pulled Terin’s wrists above her head, binding them to the post with more force than necessary. The thick fabric dug into her pale skin, rubbing like rope.

“Forgot how good you look like this,” he smirked, hot palms running down her arms. He could have restrained her with Stasis, could have used Void even, but there was something so base and carnal of _not_ using their Light that even in their most lecherous moments, he’d just as soon stick it to the Traveler. “Not gonna lie, kid. I’ve been thinking about this since you landed on this moon.”

Terin rolled her eyes. “I’m sure. Being away from the Tower… all that _opportunity_ you had there.”

Large hands wrapped around her small waist, his teeth biting on the lobe of her ear before sucking the pain away. “Let me be clear,” he growled, pushing his thumbs up and under her ribs. “Ain’t nobody out there gonna do what you do for me.” To emphasize his point, he grabbed hold of the collar of her linens, the thick fabric acting as insulation beneath her armor, ripping the grey material free of her chest. Licking his lips, he delved, hungry in his pursuit of her body.

Terin arched into his touch, gasping as he licked and bit her pert nipple. “Shit,” she gasped, her body set alight. She hadn’t felt a man’s touch since they’d fucked last, priorities of saving the system outweighing the need between her legs. Palming her other breast, he rolled her nipple between gloved fingers, the thick material rough on sensitive skin.

“That’s it.” He flicked his tongue against her nipple. His other arm wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her flush against his crotch, the position extending her body to a point where she hung from his tied bandana. Through his leather pants, his cock strained, the hardened length pressing against her inner thigh as he took his time teasing her. “I could fucking eat you,” he said before sucking a dark bruise on the underside of her petite breast.

And how she wanted him to. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him closer, making her want known. “Eli,” she exhaled, specific names for specific moods. Settled between her legs, he was Eli. An hour from now, he might be Germaine or Todd. His hand wrapped around her throat, knowing exactly how much pressure it would take to excite… and how much it would take to kill. She keened at the sensation, uncaring now desperate she sounded. 

“Needy little freak,” he chuckled, voice dripping in malice as he bit into the flesh above her heart. “Love how worked up I get you.”

The innocuous turn of phrase struck a nerve at the back of her mind. Pushing it down, she forced herself to focus on the physical. “Shut the fuck up and touch me,” she snapped, spittle speckling his face.

He tightened his grip. “Rabid bitch,” he snarled, craning to lick along the side of her face. “That what you want? Me to fuck you like the dirty little whore you are?” Beyond her own reasoning, he pulled her head back before slamming it forward, her forehead cracking his nose. “Fuck!” The Drifter roared, standing upright to cradle it as it bled.

Burning through his headband, Terin freed herself, launching at him to pull him back toward her. Arms wrapped around his neck, she kissed him, sharing in the mess she made. Bloodlust tempered their desire, the heavy air between them dampening their unspoken truth: they _craved_ one another this way… _needed_ each other in this way, and only the other would do.

“Shit turn you on?” he asked rhetorically between kisses, teasing her sensibilities. Pushing her back against the post, his bloodsoaked hand trailed down her chest and stomach, fingers digging into the waistline of her linen trousers. Yanking forcibly, he managed to pull the material to her thighs before dropping to his knees. Wasting no time, he pulled her last throwing knife from her boot, cutting through the crotch of the pants to free her legs. Resheathing the forged metal, he grabbed for her hips, pulling her to the edge of the table.

An anticipatory moan escaped Terin as she placed the heels of her boots on his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his breath and the scratch of his beard on the inside of her thigh. Her fingers dug into thick dark hair as he kissed and licked and teased. Pausing long enough to pull his gloves off, she felt the warmth of his hands spread her wide.

“Look at you,” he growled just before licking along her slick slit. A deep groan rumbled through him as he savored the taste. “Nough to make a man’s mouth water,” he chuckled before delving in. The Drifter did what The Drifter does best: he ate. His tongue pierced into her wanting heat, calloused fingers seeking out the nerves at the apex of her folds. His movements were deliberate, methodical, centuries of experience put to use on the only being hed met that could take it, take _him_.

The men and women that sought him out wanted something dangerous, something… different. Sure, he was more than happy to give it to them. After all, it was just one more secret he kept. But with Terin… he could give _all_ of himself to her; the good, the bad, the _dark_. And in turn, she gave herself back, an unjudging side of herself that took what it wanted and asked no questions.

Were they different people he supposed he could have loved her for it. But they weren’t. She was _the_ Guardian. And he… well, he hadn’t even told her his real name. Instead, she screamed for Eli as he thrust his fingers into her, curling against the sensitive spot he pretended was all his own. Her silken thighs viced around his head as he sucked on her clit, nails digging into his scalp.

“Right there.” The words fell from her lips as she writhed beneath him. He knew. He knew _exactly_ what it took to get her off. He also knew exactly when to stop. Feeling her flutter around his slicked fingers, he withdrew, biting down on her clit with just enough force to make her scream. “Bastard,” Terin snarled, hooking her legs behind his neck to lock him in. Using her arms, she pushed from the beam, pole vaulting the Drifter onto his back, Terin straddling his face.

His legs gave out from under him, broad back and shoulders breaking their fall onto the floor. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he warned, wrapping strong arms around her thighs.

“You love it,” she said, riding his face. Settling onto him, she let the bridge of his nose rub the friction she so desperately sought against her clit. “Drink,” she commanded, pulling at the root of his hair.

“Yes, ma’am,” he laughed beneath her, his voice muffled by her core. Obeying, he took her in, lapping at the nectar _he’d_ caused. He would drink her until the Darkness consumed the system if she’d let him, thinking of no finer final feast. He licked and sucked, bit and nibbled until she lost her composure, her rhythm all but lost as she neared the edge.

Taking advantage of her vulnerable state, he rolled them so that she was pinned beneath her once more. Using Stasis, he bound her wrists to the floor beneath them. Before Terin could retaliate, he froze her feet in place, sitting back on his haunches to wipe his face. He grinned at her, exposing his canines as he ripped off his tunic.

“You son of a bitch,” Terin panted, pulling at the ice that kept her in place.

“Think I like you like this,” he chuckled, pulling at the belts of his pants. “Little helpless. Teetering _just_ on the edge.”

A blonde brow rose, her feigned anger replaced with smug indignance. “Think I’m helpless?”

He laughed, letting Trust and his gun belt fall to the floor. “No. A guy would be a damn idiot to think _you’re_ helpless. But I like the visual.”

“Bet you do,” she said, Arc energy crackling in the air around them. _This_ they had done. His Stasis shattered into fractal pieces, ice glittering against the electric current that enveloped Terin. She blinked, launching herself around his waist. Another blink, and he had her slammed up against the back glass of the tent, the privacy screen spider webbing behind her back.

Without warning, his pants were down around his thighs, his cock thrusting between her folds into her heat. “Fuck,” he ground out, letting her swallow him in. Terin gasped at the intrusion, The Drifters weight pinning her against cracking blast-proof glass. Adjusting her hips, she took him further, his reputation not unfounded. She missed the sweet sear of the stretch, the way he filled her completely. Not that she’d ever tell him that.

“All this for me?” he growled, pulling his length back to slam back in again. “So fucking wet. So fucking _greedy.”_ His fingers dug into the meat of her thighs, bruising her. He slammed into her again, painful in his pursuits as glass continued to crack and chip away. “Makes a man forget himself.” Short nails scratched angry red lines into otherwise flawless skin, his head ducked into the curve of her neck as he rocked up and into her.

“If you stop, I’ll kill you,” Terin moaned, clinging onto him as he fucked her. 

“Promise?” Rechanneling her Arc, she zapped him to emphasize her point. He laughed before biting the sensitive flesh of her neck. Terin’s grip slipped on his broad back, sweat sheened over scared muscular skin. As vocal as he was in Gambit, The Drifter was more so sating his needs, grunting and groaning every dirty thought that came into his head. His breath ran ragged as he drove into her over and over again.

The air around them filled with the lewd squelching sounds of their meeting, the scent of sex palpable. The Drifter shifted her leg, hoisting her knee up and over his shoulder, penetrating deeper. “Fuck!” Terin screamed, his cock hitting where she had so desperately wanted him.

“No better cunt in the system,” he rumbled through his smile, snapping his hips into her again. Terin’s hand flew to his mouth, covering it while she tilted herself into him. He laughed into her fingers, teeth finding her pinky before biting it.

Terin’s head fell back as he pushed her closer to the edge, heat radiating outward from where he mercilessly plowed into her. Her core tightened, brows furrowing in concentration as she focused on the nearly painful pleasure he was giving her. “Don’t — don’t stop. For fuck sake, don’t stop.”

Fingers wrapped around her face, forcing her to look at him. The blue of his eyes was all but lost in his maddening lust, his face set in a near scowl as he seized her lips with his. “You _will_ look at me when you cum,” he growled, drawing blood from her bottom lip. 

She cried out, the stab of pain causing her to climax. Seizing around him, she lost her voice as she came undone.

“Fuck,” he snapped, his hips becoming erratic. “I’m going—”

Terin inhaled deeply, shaking out of her oxytocin haze. “Oh, no, you don’t.” Drawing on her Light, she pushed them off of the nearly shattered wall, the force something akin to a striker Titan. Flat on his back once more, Terin rode him, working through the aftershocks of her pent up frustrations. “More,” she demanded, rolling her hips onto him.

His hands quickly grabbed her wrists, forcing her to wrap his hands around his neck. “Do it.” Fingers tightened as she found a steady cadence atop him while he sought out her clit. Still on her high, his tight circles brought her right back to the edge. _“Use me.”_

Losing herself to her pursuit of pleasure, Terin did exactly that, riding him into a fever. His hoarse breathing became shallow as she pushed against his windpipe, the thin line they walked blurring. All reason was lost, her thumbs angling as she began to flutter around him one last time. Her body shook, her wrists pivoting as she brought herself to orgasm; beneath her, The Drifter smiled despite his snapped neck.

Light flushed through his system, The Drifter gasping for air as he was resurrected. Needing no time to reacclimate, he rolled them as she came, thrusting into her until he spilled inside her. “Fuck, I forgot what a rush that was,” he exhaled, rocking them through their shared euphoria, both of their bodies finally giving out. He rolled off of her, panting to catch his breath. “We’ve gotta do that more often.”

Terin simply hummed in some vague agreement, her reasoning and logic coming back to her like the waves of the tide.

“Hey.” The Drifters’ voice cut through her mounting thoughts of the moral grey she had been living in, how easily she let herself cross that threshold. He rolled to his side, fingers reaching out to caress her face. “Look at me.” Terin met his eyes, the blue timelessness she knew so well coming back after his release. “Ain’t nothing to worry about.” She could feel her brows furrow. “What we do… _why_ we do it, shits between us.”

She knew that, but his words did quell some of her guilt. “We’re toxic,” she said at last. “Half water, half poison.”

He laughed. “Suppose I’m the poison?” Terin’s eyes softened in empathy. “C’mere.” He pulled her onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her. “If I tell you something, you’ve gotta promise not to laugh, okay?”

“Okay?” He leaned close, whispering his real name so quietly that neither of their Ghosts could have hoped to have heard it. Terin blinked, realizing _what_ it was he had just shared with her before bursting into laughter. “Really? You’re joking.”

“Fraid not,” he chuckled. “Hell, I can even prove it to you. Rezzed with a driver’s license if you can believe it.”

Terin shook her head. “It’s just so—”

“My parents clearly hated me.”

She bit her lip, holding back a grin. “Clearly.”

“So, you see why I prefer this persona of mystique I’ve built around myself.”

“With _that_ name. Yeah,” she kept laughing. “But why tell me?”

“Because I trust you,” Drifter answered without hesitation.

“You don’t trust anyone. That’s kind of your schtick.”

“Yeah, well, people change. Look at you. Damn near sold me out to the Vanguard. Yet here we are. You, naked, in my arms, sharin’ secrets like we might mean something to each other.”

“I’ve seen how you treat the people that _mean something_ to you,” she said cooly, all laughter gone.

“Not gonna lie and pretend that what I did wasn’t fucked. But _this_ ,” he motioned between them, “Is something.”

“Thought it was just rez-day sex?” Terin asked with a raised brow.

“If that’s what you want it to be.”

She sat up, covering herself with her arms. “What do you want?”

“You.”

“You just had me,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

 _“All_ of you.” He sat up, not bothering to pull up his pants. “Look. What we’re going up against ain’t gonna be easy. I’m the _only_ one offering you choices. Let me be one of those. Take out all of that rage, all of that _poison_ in ya, out on me. I can take it.”

“Why?”

The Drifter smirked. “Survival.”

“You want to be my fuck-toy so I can keep myself balanced?”

He shrugged. “I’ve had worse gigs.”

The airlock door opened, Ana and Elsie making their way through to stop short. Ana’s face twisted from shock to repulsion while her older sister burst into laughter. “Guess I owe Eris a _lot_ of glimmer.”

It was Terin’s turn to be shocked, the Exo turning on her heel to leave the two in peace. Pulling along Ana, the Hunter kept looking back, wide-eyed, her mouth gaping.

Sealed in again, the Drifter roared with laughter, doubling over on himself. “Did you see her face?”

Terin smacked at him. “You said—”

“I _said_ they were gone. Which they were. _You_ were the greedy one that wanted some more.” She felt her face turn red as she smacked at him again. “You know, we _did_ just buy ourselves more time.”

“And?”

The Drifter moved, gently pushing her back down to the floor, crawling over top of her. “Wanna see if you can choke me out with your thighs?” he practically purred. “While you mull over my offer?”

“That’s not playing fair,” she inhaled sharply as he ran his tongue up the column of her neck.

“Who said I play fair?”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Find me [here](https://twitter.com/crystymre)


End file.
